


Save Me From The Dark

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy cuts himself. Never deep enough to kill; just enough to feel the pain. But when he goes too far, can his former enemy save him from himself, or will Draco fall victim to the darkness threatening to consume him? HPDM, pre-HBP





	1. Spilt Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Save Me From The Dark

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (suggestion of Ron/Hermione, but, of course, that is not important).

WARNINGS: Sexual content (later), adult language, self-harm (cutting, more specifically), kinda dark, and some Ron-bashing in later chapters. SLASH! If you are a homophobe, get outta here!

(A/N): Okay, here’s chapter one. Draco’s kinda OOC, but he’s really hard to write IC, so I hope it’s not too bad. By the way, the whole story is already written. Just thought you should know that. Anyway, enjoy!

[//]

** [Chapter One: Spilt Blood] **

Draco lay awake staring at the ceiling, silver eyes ablaze with anger and frustration. His heart was on fire from depravation and loneliness. His skin was crawling with the sickening feeling of Pansy Parkinson’s hands gliding over him, tearing at him hungrily.

As he turned his head to look at her sleeping form beside him, Draco was shocked by how alone he felt although she was right there next to him. He silently cursed himself for crawling back to her every time he felt alone, for she only made him feel worse. Of course, crawling was only a figure of speech. Draco Malfoy never crawled to anyone. 

No, whenever he wanted something, Draco always made it sound like someone else was trying to give it to him, and he was doing them a favor by taking it. Even though in Parkinson’s case that was true, Draco needed her too in a way. Or at least he thought he did. He was not attracted to her by any stretch of the imagination, in fact, he preferred men. But nobody was supposed to know that. His fa— _Lucius_ would never approve. Draco had stopped calling Lucius “father” long ago, for Lucius was never like a father to him, always abusive; in fact, the cause of _most_ of Draco’s problems… but that wasn’t the point. Because of Lucius’s disapproval—and the lack of confidence Draco had in himself—he used Pansy as sort of a distraction, a way for him to hide from reality. But Draco couldn’t help noticing that he was always disgusted after one of his “sessions” with Pansy. She, however, did not feel repulsed in the least. She kept coming back for more. Draco smiled to himself as the thought crossed his mind. Nope, nobody could resist the charms of Draco Malfoy. Boys and girls alike got week in the knees every time he gave one of his trademarked smirks. 

But Draco became disgusted with himself once again as he realized it was he himself who allowed Parkinson to do these things.

Draco furiously punched his pillow and turned over. His last thought before finally falling asleep was praying that he wouldn’t dream.

But dream he did.

He dreamed of piercing emerald green eyes staring deep into his cold, dead silver ones. And silky smooth jet-black hair running through his own pale fingers. And velvety pink lips closing over his own mouth…

Draco awoke with a start, shocked at what he had just dreamed of. He had always known he was gay—that had been apparent for a long time now—but never before had he dreamed about _Harry Potter_ like this. It was what he had least expected, to become infatuated with his long time rival. Sure, he had always found Harry attractive, but that was purely physical. He and Harry had been enemies since the impressionable age of eleven, and now, at sixteen, that hadn’t wavered in the slightest.

Draco had begun to talk to himself in this dreamy state of consciousness, but, realizing Pansy was still next to him, he fell silent.

_Pansy was still next to him…_

Draco was suddenly enraged by the thought. Pansy—a _girl_ —was in _his_ bed. Something would have to be done about _that…_

Draco abruptly shoved the sleeping Pansy Parkinson off the bed, hearing her hit the floor with a dull thud. She groaned and blinked her eyes stupidly a few times, trying to recall where she was. She saw Draco’s pale face hovering over her in the dark, and remembered where she was.

“Owww… Dracoooooo…” she whined, “What was _that_ for?”

“Shut the fuck up, Parkinson!” snapped Draco furiously, “Last time I recalled, this was _my_ private room, and you were in _my_ bed!”

“But—but—” stammered Pansy, feeling very confused.

“I said SHUT UP!” Roared the infuriated Slytherin, pale face reddening with anger, “Just get OUT!”

Pansy began to stand up, with a hurt expression on her face. “But Dray, don’t you remember last night? You were _fine_ with me being in your bed _then_ —” 

But Draco cut her off, “Yes, yes, of course, how could I forget last night? What, with your slimy little hands all over me? That is exactly why I want you to GET OUT!”   
And with that, Draco shoved the very confused and barely dressed Pansy towards the portrait hole. “And don’t call me ‘Dray!’” he shouted after her. 

As she made her way out, she shouted, “I know you enjoyed it Draco! Why else would you keep coming back to me?”

This really struck a nerve, but Draco’s only response was to chuck the rest of her clothes through the portrait hole, shoving her out after them, and slamming the door behind her.

_‘Well, that takes care of that,’_ Draco thought to himself as he made his way back to his King Sized bed. He grabbed the clock on his nightstand and looked at it. It was nearly six thirty. No time to go back to sleep. With a heavy sigh, Draco reluctantly dragged himself into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower after shedding the little clothes he was wearing and turned it up as hot as he could stand, hoping to burn away the feeling of Pansy touching his bare skin.

Draco sighed in dismay at the memory of the dream he had just had. It made him miserable just thinking about it, for he knew he was beginning to have feelings for someone who would never feel the same way about him. All this misery gave Draco an idea.

As he stepped out of the shower, he lifted the concealment charm he had placed on his left arm and gazed at the reality of his life. He watched as patches of his milky white skin revealed their colorful hidden secret.

Carved into the pale flesh of his arm were dozens of healed-over scratches. Scratches that he had put there himself. Scratches that left scars, which reminded him of his past horrors. Horrors that he feared would never cease. Each little mark told its own story, as each was the result of his untapped despair boiling over. As his eyes traveled down the length of his arm, he was reminded of all the times he had done this. It was like a time line of scratches. He had started up at his shoulder, and made his way almost all the way down to his wrist.

His eyes paused at one mark in particular. The last one he had made in a long time. Although usually he had only pressed on the blade hard enough to feel the pain, to see the blood, this one in particular was much, much deeper. He had been over enthusiastic when he had made that one. That was the one that had almost killed him. And he had almost wanted it to. He shuddered as he recalled the incident that had made him do this clearly…

Draco violently shook his head, as if to discard the memory. He didn’t want to remember that. But he would never cut himself that deep ever again. Someone might figure out what he was doing and make a pathetic attempt to help him. But Draco Malfoy didn’t need help…

As Draco reached into the third draw from the top, he felt his hand close around something smooth and cool. He remembered his dream about Harry and felt a fresh wave of misery. His decision was made. He drew his hand out from the draw, the hand that was now clasped around the hilt of a silver dagger. Draco’s scalp tingled as he awaited the refreshing release of the cool metal against his skin right before it punctured. He drew the knife closer and closer to his arm… Draco Malfoy didn’t need any help…

The cool metal of the knife touched his awaiting skin, and in one swift move, Draco pressed lightly and slashed the dagger across the area right above his wrist. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he let the knife fall to the tile floor with a clatter. He watched as the blood slowly oozed out of this new wound, with a hungry expression on his pale face… Draco Malfoy didn’t need any help…

Or so he thought.

**(End of Chapter One)**

(A/N): I must have feedback. 0_0 I will die, or go into a depression without it! *knows she is being a drama queen.* I want questions, comments, constructive criticism, compliments (if you want to)… just no flames. I am fragile, be gentile.

**[XOXO Princesspepper OXOX]**


	2. Healed Wounds

Title: Save Me From The Dark

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (suggestion of Ron/Hermione, but, of course, that is not important).

WARNINGS: Sexual content (later), adult language, self-harm (cutting, more specifically), kinda dark, and some Ron-bashing in later chapters. 

(A/N): Thank you, reviewers!

[//]

** [Chapter Two: Healed Wounds] **

Harry Potter sat on the floor of the shower with his back pressed against the cool tile. He closed his stunning green eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. A relaxed smile crossed his face as he felt the hot water flow down his body in steady veins. He was just so happy. This threw into sharp relief the feelings he had experienced last year. He didn’t really want to remember, but it made him appreciate his good mood. So, Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the delicate skin on his left forearm.

His eyes followed the healed-over patterns he had carved into his skin the previous year. He had been utterly miserable when he did this. He had not just cut however, he wrote words and sculpted designs as symbols of his sorrow. It was his way of expressing himself, or at least that was what he thought of it before he realized the danger when he had almost bled to death. A morbid smile haunted his lips as he saw one in particular, which he had sculpted in the form of a broken heart. He remembered that one clearly. _‘Heartbreak,’_ thought Harry wistfully, _‘not my favorite emotion by far.’_ This scar was very large; it took up about four inches of skin. It effectively described how he felt though, as if his heart took up the majority of his body. Not fun…

Harry’s eyes traveled further down his arm and he started to see scars in the form of words. Those were fading for the most part, but he could still see them. “Pain… Death… Fear… Love…” Harry whispered into the pitter-patter of the droplets of water falling to the ground. Yes, most of the scars on his arm had faded, on account of he had realized he needed help. He had spoken to his best friend, Hermione, about what he was doing, and she supported him in order to help him stop. It worked. It had been nearly a year since he stopped. He was quite pleased with the way the scars were healing over, seeming to symbolize the healing of his raw emotions in the past. Yes… they were all fading. Save for one. Although the image of the broken heart on his arm healed over, it hadn’t started to fade, as if it was waiting for someone to rip it open again. It was inevitable, although Harry really wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Harry sighed and turned off the shower. After getting ready, he headed down to breakfast, with the smile back on his face.

[//]

“Oi! Harry! Wake up, mate!” shouted Ron as Harry presumably stared into space. But Harry didn’t notice, for it was not space he was staring into. It was the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He didn’t quite know why. One minute he was eating his breakfast, the next he felt eyes upon him, so he turned around, only to be roped into the most intense stare he had ever experienced. He didn’t know why he had held the stare for so long, but he did know he was incredibly confused. He didn’t know why Draco Malfoy had been watching him, especially without the usual loathing on his face. He looked like he was pondering something important. Was it possible that he was looking at someone behind Harry? Harry didn’t bother to look; he was too involved in the stare. It was scary how good he felt just from locking eyes with this boy. It was like he could see into Malfoy’s soul… or at least he knew he would get there eventually.

Although Malfoy was at the next table, Harry could still see every detail of those amazing eyes. Among the silver were flecks of gold, only visible if you really looked. It was breathtaking. Literally. Harry had to remind himself how to breathe. Once he caught his breath he tried to look deeper, to find the message Malfoy was trying to convey to him. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Harry saw despair come in a wave across Malfoy’s silver eyes. It pained Harry deeply, although, once again, he did not know why. Him and Malfoy were rivals for life; they hated each other, right? Right?

But there was something else in his eyes too, but Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on it. After a little longer, he got it, and Malfoy realized he got it. It was complete and utter longing. 

Harry must have had a shocked expression on his face, because Draco looked alarmed that he let Harry see so much and instantly broke the stare. Harry heard his fork clatter onto his plate when he dropped it due to surprise, yet continued to watch Draco avoid his eyes for another minute before tearing his gaze away and continuing to eat his breakfast.

“Finally!” exclaimed Ron quite loudly, “I thought you were a lost cause, honestly Harry, what were you thinking about that held you so transfixed that you didn’t hear me screaming?” 

“Er, oh it was nothing Ron, I thought I had forgotten to do that Charms essay, but I didn’t… you know what? I really have to go…” and with that Harry grabbed his bag and rushed off after Malfoy, who had just gotten up, leaving Ron quite alone, mouth quite unattractively agape. 

Harry took off at a run as he saw Malfoy round the corner to the staircase that led to the dungeons, frantically gathering his thoughts as to what he was going to say. 

“MALFOY, WAIT!” Harry yelped as Malfoy was slowly opening the door, unaware that he was being pursued. 

Harry watched as Malfoy froze in his tracks at the sound of Harry’s voice and slowly turned to face him. “What do _you_ want, Potter? I have no business with you,” Draco sneered coldly.

“Well honestly…” Harry panted, trying to catch his breath from the chase, “what the hell are you going on about!? I saw you staring at me, Malfoy.” 

Draco paused for a minute, looking quite scared. But then realizing Harry could practically tell what he was thinking, he instantly put his sneer back on. “What are you going on about, Potter?” Draco spat, “I was staring into space, something you should be familiar with, as you do it every day in Potions class.” Draco flinched as he realized that for him to know that Harry stared into space during Potions, he would have to have been studying Harry. Thankfully, Harry didn’t notice this.

“You know what? I don’t care. I should have never…” Harry’s face turned beet red with anger as he stalked away, leaving Draco to his thoughts. Which wasn’t such a good idea, seeing as he was even more depressed than he had been hours ago. Draco made his way back to his room.

In the bathroom, once again clutching his favorite dagger, he stared at it, contemplating if he should just finish what he started and slit his wrists right then and there. No more messing around. No more false hope. But then, he did something very un-Malfoy-like and looked on the bright side, which was still pretty damn dark. But hey, maybe he did have a chance. Maybe Harry didn’t _completely_ hate him. After all, he chased him down after the, er, _incident._ So he just did what he normally did, nothing different. After he was finished and felt a lot better, he traced the new cut with his right index finger, wiping off the blood. Reminding himself he was human, not immortal. He could die if he chose to hurt himself too badly. But that didn’t stop Draco from doing it again. 

He went back into the third draw from the top and moved his hand through its many contents until he found what he was looking for in the form of a small Swiss army knife, which his favorite uncle had given to him without Lucius’s knowledge. “If you are ever in danger and without a wand, this should come in handy,” his uncle had said when he presented him with the trinket. Draco let an ironic smirk play across is lips as he thought about what his uncle would say if he knew Draco would be using the very knife to cause himself pain. Draco pocketed the knife and headed to his first class of the day, Potions. 

_Just in case,_ he thought as he exited the bathroom. Who knows? He might need it before he could get back to his room. 

Who knew what kind of miseries were in store for him today?

** [End Of Chapter Two] **

(A/N) Hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness; they’ll get longer as they progress. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or read. Feedback please!

**[XOXO Princesspepper OXOX]**


	3. Fresh Cuts

Title: Save Me From The Dark

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco (suggestion of Ron/Hermione, but, of course, that is not important).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (they belong to J.K. Rowling) nor to I own the song “Bring Me To Life” (by Evanescence).

(A/N): This chapter is a songfic, but it’s one of the only ones that are. The words you see in between paragraphs in brackets are the words to “Bring Me To Life” by Evanescence (one of my favorite songs). The song is what sparked the idea for this (including the title). And thanks for the reviews!

[//]

** [Chapter Three: Fresh Cuts] **

As Harry stormed his way towards the dungeons for his first class, he ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully. He was furious at Malfoy for blowing him off like that, but there was something else there too… he couldn’t help blushing as he remembered the way he had locked eyes with the Slytherin just minutes earlier. He started remembering all the things he saw in Malfoy’s eyes…

“Harry, are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are a bit on the pink side…”

Harry snapped his head up with a start at the sound of Hermione’s concerned voice. He was quite flustered at the fact that she noticed his blush, but thankfully, she thought he was sick, because she had never seen Harry blush before.

“No, I’m fine ‘Mione, just a bit warm…” Harry dashed off to the Potions classroom before Hermione could question him further.

Hermione stood there, quite bewildered for a minute, pondering what could possibly be wrong with her best friend. First he stares into space for five minutes, then he runs after Malfoy, and lastly he ditches her after she questions him. “Very odd indeed,” Hermione whispered to herself. And right then she promised she would watch Harry very closely, as she was quite worried about him.

[//]

As Harry rounded the corner to Potions class, the thought crossed his mind that he would most definitely have to face Malfoy this period. Snape had a horrible habit of pairing the two of them when they worked on a potion and Harry was positive today would be no different.

But when Harry walked into the classroom, he was shocked to find himself disappointed that Malfoy was not there. Snape began the lesson and Harry found himself watching the door for any sign of the blond.

To Harry’s delight, not five minutes later, Malfoy entered the classroom looking quite disheveled. His normally gelled back hair was hanging loose around his jaw line, and very messed up at that. His robes weren’t laying the right way, and his eyes looked hollow, as though he had been extremely upset but tried hard not to cry. Harry found himself thinking that Malfoy looked quite sexy like that, but quickly shook his head, discarding the thought. 

Harry noticed one last thing before Malfoy took his seat. He seemed to have what looked horribly like blood all dried and caked on his wrist. Harry blinked a few times; sure he had imagined it, until Draco saw him looking and quickly tugged down his sleeve. Harry found himself devastated. He didn’t know why, all he knew is that— _somehow_ — he managed to start caring about Malfoy.

_[How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
Leading you down into my core, where I’ve become so numb.  
Without a soul;   
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find me there and lead it back  
Home.] 

Harry locked eyes with Malfoy for the second time that day. Again, he saw the other boy’s thoughts frozen behind his silver eyes. Although his eyes were clouded by despair, Harry could see everything he was thinking. Right there. Plain as day. It was that longing again. It thoroughly scared Harry, but also intrigued him beyond his comprehension.

Snape’s gruff voice dragged Harry and Malfoy back to Earth. As Harry had predicted, Snape had paired him with Malfoy once again, much to their hidden delight. Harry didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. First he ditches his best friends to chase after his archenemy, and now he was _happy_ that he was paired with said archenemy! _‘Well,’_ Harry thought, _‘archenemy wouldn’t be the right word. Technically Voldemort is my archenemy…Malfoy’s more like my rival…’_ Harry and Malfoy both tried desperately to hide their enthusiasm as Harry hauled his cauldron over to Malfoy’s desk. 

Harry was in such utter disbelief that he was starting to actually care about Malfoy that he decided that he would have to be extra harsh, because he had to convince himself this wasn’t happening (go figure…). It couldn’t be true. Harry _hated_ Malfoy, and vice versa. Didn’t he?

[//]

Draco was thrilled. Of course, Snape always paired him with Potter, but it never got old. This was great. Now he had an excuse to stare at Potter. _‘Why does he have to be so damn hot?’_ Draco thought as he watched Harry drag his things over to sit next to Draco. There was the slight concern that Potter may have seen the blood on Draco’s wrist… but no, Draco wouldn’t bother himself with that. He had to enjoy this.

“Today, class, we will be making a sleeping draught,” Snape was saying, but Draco wasn’t listening; he was staring at Harry. “If the potion is made right, it should make the drinker drowsy for approximately one minute, and then they will fall asleep for about five minutes. If it is not mixed right, however, the drinker will instantly pass out on the spot, but for only thirty seconds. One person from each pair will test the potion, so I suggest you take great care in making it. Now begin!”

Draco only noticed that Snape had finished talking when Harry rose from his seat to gather the ingredients. Draco didn’t know what potion they were making because he was so distracted, but no matter, because if it went wrong, Snape would blame it on Potter. Draco smirked to himself at the thought. He was still a Slytherin, after all, and loved when someone else got in trouble for something that was his fault.

Harry returned with the ingredients moments later and began mixing the potion. He instructed Draco to add the snake venom and to stir exactly fifty times. But, again, Draco was staring at Harry, the way that his soft pink lips formed the words that he was reading… so Draco lost count…

In the middle of the lesson, when the potion was brewed, Harry filled a vial of the potion and carefully handed it to Draco. 

“What’s this, Potter? You want _me_ to taste it?” Draco snapped as he took the vial from Harry. As he did this, their fingertips brushed and sent a jolt that shot through Draco’s entire body, making it very hard to concentrate on what he was saying.

“Well, Malfoy,” Harry spat, “after all, you _do_ claim to be the best at Potions, and you handled the most delicate parts of the recipe, so why not? You aren’t afraid you messed it up, are you?”

The sad truth was Draco was terrified that he messed it up. He was sure he must have. And since he wasn’t even paying attention at the beginning of class, he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. But, as always, his ego got in the way. He downed it in one gulp. 

At first, he didn’t feel anything odd, and he thought he must have brewed it correctly. But that was when his world went black…

_[Wake me up inside,_  
Wake me up inside;  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I’ve become.] 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Harry’s POV.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

I caught him. I don’t know what got into me, but I caught him. His weight dragged me to the ground, for I can’t say I am very strong. His head lay in my lap. The stupid git must have brewed the potion wrong. I was mad, but I was also thrilled. There I was, with the best looking boy in school in my arms. But I wasn’t to think like that. At that point I was still convinced that there was nothing between me and him. My obsession was nothing more than the kind one would have with his enemy. But, really, who is _that_ obsessed with their _enemy?_ It never really occurred to me before just how strange it was between the two of us. I guess this had to happen to help me realize… to help me realize that he meant the world to me.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Draco’s POV.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

As I came to I felt like a truck had hit me head on. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself gazing into emerald green. Harry Potter was holding me and staring into my eyes. I thought I was dreaming, for it wasn’t rare for me to have a dream like this. Plus, everything looked hazy.

“Harry…” I whispered as I reached my heavy arm up to touch his face. I saw his beautiful eyes widen in panic as he dropped me to the ground. My head hit the floor with a crack and everything went back into focus. To my utter horror, I had not been dreaming.

“Malfoy?! What was that about, you little git?!” Potter was screaming at me. I did not want this. How could he be mad at me? Didn’t he feel that spark? I sure as hell felt it. Anger clouded my eyes, when all I really wanted to do was cry.

“Well Potter, if you hadn’t messed up the potion I wouldn’t have passed out! It’s your fault, you twit!” I hissed at him in an angry whisper, hoping Snape wouldn’t notice we had gotten into another fight.

“MY FAULT?” Potter hissed back, “It was you! I told you to only stir the solution _fifty times!_ You can’t even count…” grumbled Harry as he threw his things into his cauldron and pushed it back to his own desk. I needed to be alone. This was too much. I screwed up again, and now he’s mad at me.

“Well I’ll be off to the lavatory then, I must wash myself off from your filthy hands!” I shouted across the room before storming out. As soon as my back was to the room and I was sure nobody could see me, my eyes welled up with tears.

“Malfoys never cry…” I could hear Lucius’s words echo in my head as I screwed up my face to keep myself composed. It only worked for so long. After a while, tears began to spill out, despite my attempts to stem their flow. I cried out of humiliation. I cried out of frustration. But mostly I cried out of rejection. I wanted Harry and he didn’t want me. But that’s how it always went with Draco Malfoy.

_[Now that I know what I’m without,_  
You can’t just leave me;  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life.] 

As I stumbled into the boys’ washroom I fumbled around in my large pocket trying to find the little knife. I found it and locked myself in a stall. I flicked the blade out and pressed the cool metal to the skin on my arm…

But for the second time in my life I cut too deep. As I watched the blood spill out of my fresh wound I briefly thought, _‘Is this the end?’_ And for the second time that day, my world went black.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.Normal POV.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Back in potions class, time was inching along very slowly. Snape lectured monotonously for the remainder of the lesson, but Harry was not paying attention. He was thinking about Malfoy again. Harry could have sworn Malfoy looked quite stricken when he left the dungeons, he hoped he wasn’t upset. _‘But why would he be?’_ Harry thought, _‘He doesn’t care what I think. But why should I care if he was upset? I was trying to upset him…’_ But Harry couldn’t help feeling bad anyway.

Harry began to get worried when the lesson ended and Malfoy had not returned from the washroom. He took it upon himself to find out where he had gone. He quickly left the Potions classroom to avoid ambush from Ron and Hermione. Harry ran his fingers through his already tousled hair while thinking of how he was going to do this without arising any suspicion.

He decided that he would pop into the washroom, see if Malfoy was there, wash his hands (to make it look like that’s why he was in there in the first place) and leave. He even managed to convince himself that it was just his guilty conscious making him do this. His plan was simple enough…

When Harry finally arrived in the lavatory, he nervously glanced around. Draco was nowhere in sight and neither was anyone else. He heard no sounds coming from anywhere in the room. But then he noticed something very odd indeed. One of the stalls was closed and locked. He called out to see who it was, but nobody answered. Finally, curiosity got the best of Harry and he strode over to the stall. Slowly, as not to fall, he peeked under the door…

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before him. On the floor of the stall, he saw what was unmistakably Draco Malfoy, sprawled in an unnatural position. What was more; the floor was covered in blood. Blood that was streaming from the unconscious boy’s wrist.

_[Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.]_

“Oh Malfoy, what have you done?” Harry groaned sadly as he searched his pocket frantically for his wand. When he found it, he used the _‘alohomora’_ charm to unlock the stall, and then threw it open desperately. Harry lowered himself to the floor, dropping his wand beside him with a clatter. He cradled Malfoy’s unconscious form and lifted his injured arm. Slowly, Harry lifted the sleeve of Malfoy’s robes to see the wound.

Once again, Harry’s breath caught in his throat. All along the boy’s arm, Harry saw scars differing in depth and length. Some looked much newer than others. Harry’s eyes welled up with tears of sadness and shock as he saw the offending wound that caused Malfoy to pass out.

It was much unlike the others, those having been lines. It was a broken heart. One just like the one Harry had carved into his own skin over a year before. A thousand thoughts crossed Harry’s mind at once. _‘Isn’t it such a coincidence that right after I yell at him he goes and does this?’_ Harry thought, but he instantly dismissed it, it couldn’t be possible. This was _Draco Malfoy._ He didn’t feel. _‘Well,’_ Harry thought, _‘that isn’t true if he does this…’_

It was then Harry realized he should be helping. There he was, cradling a dying boy, and all he could do was stare. Harry performed some quick healing charms that stopped all the bleeding, but Draco was still quite unconscious. Harry took this opportunity to observe the fallen boy in his arms.

_[All of this time I can’t believe I couldn’t see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.]_

He looked at the way his beautiful silver eyes were half open, staring blankly at Harry. His pink lips were slightly parted, and he was drawing ragged breaths. His long blond hair was falling into his eyes. Harry brushed it aside only to discover how soft it was. He longed to touch it more.

_[I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything.]_

Harry slowly shook the Slytherin, hoping to wake him. It wasn’t working. He ran over to the sink and wet some paper towels, quickly running back to Draco and cradling him again. _‘I quite like him like this…’_ Harry thought with a morbid smirk on his face. He started patting Draco’s face with the wet towel. He stirred slightly, drawing a relieved sigh from Harry.

“Malfoy, wake up! Are you alright?” Harry whispered. He watched as Malfoy slowly blinked and then opened up his beautiful eyes fully. 

“Harry…” he whispered hoarsely, “Wha—what happened?” 

“You passed out, Malfoy. You nearly bled to death. How are you feeling?” Harry responded to the confused boy.

“Like I want to die.” Answered Draco honestly. Harry could tell he was not all there. He was still half unconscious. 

“Malfoy, I’ve got to get you to the Hospital Wing. Stay right here. I’ll—” started Harry, but Draco interrupted him.

“NO! Wait, stay here,” murmured Draco, sounding quite desperate. “Please don’t leave… I’m scared…”

“Scared of what?” Harry whispered, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“I’m… I’m scared… that you will never love me.” Draco gasped out in an unsteady voice. And with that, Draco Malfoy passed out in a dead faint for the third time that day.

_[Without thought, without a voice, without a soul;_  
{Don’t let me die here}  
{There must be something more}  
Bring me to life.] 

** [End Of Chapter Three) **

(A/N): So, what did you think? I’m so sorry that it’s corny, it’s just that I get really sappy when it comes to this pairing (I adore it with all my heart and soul… *gets starry eyed*). Please leave me reviews, they fuel me!

**[XOXO Princesspepper OXOX]**


	4. Secrets

Title: Save Me From The Dark

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (suggestion of Ron/Hermione, but, of course, that is not important).

WARNINGS: Sexual content (later), adult language, self-harm (cutting, more specifically), kinda dark, and some Ron-bashing in later chapters. 

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews!

[//]

** [Chapter Four: Secrets] **

The instant that Draco passed out again, Harry took a moment to absorb what Draco had just said.

 _‘He’s afraid I won’t love him…’_ Harry thought. This was so weird. He had no idea what to do… or think. He couldn’t deny that the thought that Draco had feelings for him exhilarated him. He wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to admit his feelings for the blond, but he decided he’d deal with that later. Because right now, he had to get Draco some help.

Harry’s eyes darted around the room, looking for something that might aid him. He found nothing. He was sure Draco would not want to be taken to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey would most definitely discover what happened and demand that Draco get help, which, again, Draco would object to. So Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

Harry conjured a stretcher out of thin air and carefully lifted Draco onto it. He cast a charm on the stretcher so it would hover in midair behind him. Lunch was already in session, so nobody was in the hallway, therefore, Harry was able to bring Draco into Gryffindor tower undisturbed. 

Once they got there, Harry brought Draco up to his room and placed him upon his four-poster bed. He closed the hangings and dashed down to the Great Hall, seeking Hermione, for she would surely know what to do. 

As Harry burst through the ornate doors of the Great Hall, everyone turned their heads to stare at him, being as he was panting and looking quite distraught. He staggered over to the Gryffindor table, stopping only when he stood in front of Hermione. 

“’Mione, come quick…” Harry panted, “Someone needs your help…” as he said this, Harry sunk onto the bench next to Hermione, trying to catch his breath, knowing it would be mere seconds before they were off again. 

“Harry?! What’s wrong?! Is someone hurt? Are you okay?” Hermione squeaked, quite afraid of the answers to these questions.

“N – no time…to explain… come now!” Harry gasped as he grabbed her arm and bolted towards the door, her stumbling away behind him.

When they reached Harry’s room, he yanked aside the curtains to expose the unconscious Draco Malfoy to Hermione. She gasped as she realized whom it was she was going to help. 

“Harry—what—what happened?” Hermione gasped as she took in the sight, which she found terribly strange—and suspicious. _‘Harry’s arch nemesis is lying on his bed,’_ Hermione thought, suppressing a giggle at that particular thought, _‘and he is unconscious. Harry did not knock him out. He is trying to help him. What the hell is going on?!’_

However, Hermione managed to tuck away her suspicions for later analysis. She had to face the problem at hand. Although she strongly disliked Draco Malfoy, she did not want him to die. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Well, except Voldemort of course. _‘And maybe Rita Skeeter.’_ Hermione chuckled to herself at that last thought. 

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and began to work. Harry was collapsed on Ron’s bed, trying to catch his breath, so he wouldn’t be much help. She analyzed Draco’s condition, but all she could see is that he was paler than usual. No scratches or anything. But it seemed as if he had suffered from… _blood loss._

Hermione did the same as Harry had when Draco was first discovered. She yanked the sleeve of his robes up a little until she saw the latest gash. She slowly edged it up until it reached his shoulder, where the cuts began. She felt her eyes well up with tears despite herself. That kind of thing was so sad; it always got to her. 

She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach, for who knew how many of these self-destructive cuts had her or one of her friends induced by their harsh words? 

“Harry, did you see this?” Hermione said, still quite shocked at her discovery. Harry only nodded with his eyes closed, still catching his breath. Hermione fished her wand out of her pocket and searched through her memory banks for a few moments before she came up with a charm to replace lost blood. She cast it upon the comatose Draco and turned to Harry to explain the circumstance.

Harry was now sitting upright, watching her carefully, and watching Draco even more carefully for any sign of movement. Hermione approached Harry with a concerned look on her face, preparing what she was going to say next, because she simply HAD to find out what was going on; this was way too odd.

As soon as Harry noticed she was drawing nearer, his eyes snapped away from Draco’s unconscious form and focused on Hermione. 

“Will he be alright?” Harry asked, sounding very frightened, while cracking his knuckles nervously.

“Oh yes Harry, he’ll be fine. He needs to stay here until he wakes up though.” As Hermione said this, she watched Harry’s face light up, which concerned her even more. “What I’m more worried about, Harry, is you. You’ve been acting very odd lately.”

Harry paled a bit as he said “How so?’ and flicked his eyes to Draco, making Hermione’s suspicions grow.

So Hermione went on to explain all of her evidence to Harry, starting from the odd stare fest in the Great Hall, from being concerned enough to go looking for Draco. By the end of Hermione’s explanation, Harry was looking very nervous indeed. His eyes kept darting from her face, to Draco’s unconscious body, to the door of the room. 

“Harry, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Hermione said gently, cupping his chin in her hands.

Harry carefully avoided her eyes, but when Hermione didn’t give up, he finally looked at her. “I know, it’s just a little hard for me to say…” 

“You know I won’t judge you no matter what. I don’t care about anything but making sure you are all right. I can tell you need to talk, so please, tell me what’s going on.”

Harry sighed and finally gave in. He told her all the facts of what had happened in the past few days, but none of how he felt. Hermione listened attentively and didn’t say a word until he was done.

“Wow, did Malfoy really say that?” Harry slowly nodded. “Well I’m glad you told me what happened, but I can’t help noticing you didn’t tell me what you _think_ , which is the most important part.”

Harry took a deep breath, hoping he was making the right choice in telling her. _‘Hermione will understand, she’s never showed any prejudice,’_ Harry reassured himself. Slowly he began to explain… 

“… and Hermione, please don’t hate me for this, but I—I think I really DO like him…” 

“Harry,” Hermione said, quite hopefully, to Harry’s surprise, “does this mean you’re—you’re—um, gay?” 

“Er… I gue—” but Harry stopped himself, thinking this wasn’t the time to be unsure. 

“Yes, I am.” Said Harry, surprised at the conviction in his own voice. He had only just admitted it to himself as he said that.

A huge smile spread across Hermione’s face as she jumped up from her place on an armchair and ran over to Harry to give him a huge hug.

“What was that for Hermione?” Harry said (however slightly muffled from the hug), relief apparent in his voice, for he was surprised at how well Hermione had taken his news.

“Harry, every girl wants to have a best friend who’s gay, it’s like an unwritten rule,” Hermione said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “but I’m also very happy for you. I’m glad that Draco makes you happy, and I’m glad that you were able to tell me. You must really trust me, huh?’ Hermione said this last bit with a huge smile on her face.

Harry returned the smile with full force, “Of course I trust you, but I’m not sure if Ron is ready to hear this. Could you please not tell him? I don’t think I want him to know, at least for now.”

“Of course, I won’t if you ask me not to. I agree, I think Ron needs to open his mind more before he hears this…” Hermione said with a foreboding sound to her voice. 

Harry smiled at Hermione again, thinking about how fortunate he was to have a friend like her. “I better get back to lunch Harry, would you like to come? Or would you prefer to stay here…?” said Hermione, turning to Draco and giving Harry a wink. 

“Uh, I think I’ll stay here,” said Harry, looking quite shaken up from the wink, “In case he wakes up, you know, he’ll want to know where he is.”

“Sure Harry, I’m positive that’s why you’re staying,” Hermione said with a sarcastic smirk, “but seriously, that is a good idea. We have Transfiguration next don’t we?” Harry nodded, “alright, well I’ll tell McGonagall you’re not feeling well. Same for Draco… I just hope she doesn’t get too suspicious.” Hermione gave Harry one last smile and wave, and with that, she walked out the door and descended the stairs. 

Now that Harry was alone, he was getting quite panicky. He didn’t know what he was going to do or say when Draco woke up. Harry started pacing the dormitory fervently, glancing at Draco now and then, and searching for any hint of him returning to consciousness. But a whole hour passed by and not so much as a flutter of an eyelid could be seen from the young Malfoy. Harry began to get worried again.

Harry strode over to the bed that Draco lay on and sat beside him, studying his flawless face. He started at the bottom, with his lips. They were perfectly pink and looked quite soft. _‘How lovely,’_ Harry thought to himself as he moved on to Draco’s perfect nose. Then Harry looked further, up to the blonde’s closed eyes. Again, there was a soft lock of hair falling over Draco’s eyelids, and Harry lovingly brushed it away. As if in response to Harry’s touch, just like the awakening of Sleeping Beauty, Draco’s eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes.

[//]

The first thing Draco saw when he opened his eyes was Harry Potter staring intently at him. _‘I must be dreaming,’_ Draco thought slowly; still quite sluggish from the hours he was unconscious. But slowly, slowly, Harry came into sharper focus and Draco realized this was no dream, which lifted his spirits considerably.

“Draco—I mean _Malfoy,_ are you alright? How are you feeling?” Harry repeated what he had said the first time he found Malfoy unconscious. 

Draco propped himself up on one elbow and stared into Harry’s eyes, trying to see past the beautiful emerald green right into his thoughts. They were quite clouded, and Draco couldn’t tell what was going on inside that head of his. So he decided to answer honestly.

“I’m feeling very confused. What happened?” Draco looked quite puzzled, so Harry decided he couldn’t have been playing games. Either that or he was an extremely good actor. He didn’t put it past Malfoy, but still.

“Well you passed out, um, on the washroom floor. Don’t you remember?” Harry said nervously, afraid Draco had hit his head too hard when he fell, and gotten amnesia.

Draco squinted his eyes in concentration. Slowly, Harry saw the dawn come as Draco remembered the events of the past few hours. “Oh, right. I had just—crap, you saw! And then I said—oh shit, oh SHIT!” Draco said, his expression suddenly becoming very guarded. He sprang to his feet and made to dash out the door, but Harry caught his arm and forced him back onto the bed.

“No, wait, you’re still a bit peaky, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Harry said as Draco squirmed under his grasp. 

“I don’t need your sympathy, Potter!” Draco spat, still writhing under Harry’s grasp. “I don’t even know why you’re talking to me!” Harry took one look at him and could instantly tell he was miserable, humiliated, degraded, and desperate. Harry knew that if he let Draco go, not only would they both continue to be miserable because of their un-confronted feelings, but also Draco would probably return to the washroom and slit his wrists! 

“Look, Malfoy” he said firmly, “I’m not so pleased about this either. It’s taking a lot out of me to help you like this. I’ve hated you since the day I met you! But I wouldn’t wish death upon anyone. That’s why I want to help.”

Draco seemed to be considering what Harry was saying, his expression still cold and guarded. “I don’t get it,” he said finally, “I’m starting to wonder if _you_ remember what I said when I was half unconscious. Do you remember?” he raised a sculpted eyebrow at Harry.

Harry turned slightly pink at the words. “Huh? Oh, I wasn’t sure if I heard you right.” he stammered. Draco smirked triumphantly.

“Pfft, you must be deaf, Potter,” he scowled, crossing his thin arms across his chest. 

All Harry could do was growl angrily. He wasn’t about to admit he really did hear it. That would be far too awkward for the both of them. Harry couldn’t believe that this stuck-up prick was the same boy that he found passed out on the bathroom floor. Around other people (when he wasn’t about to die of blood loss), he was such an ass! Harry decided to tell Malfoy this.

Instantly, Harry felt bad for what he said, and what he thought. Draco looked genuinely hurt after his comment. “Fine…” he muttered, “I’ll just go then…” he stood up dejectedly and was about to go to the door when Harry decided he had to shelve his pride.

“Draco, wait!” he cried, running up to him and putting his hand on his arm. “You have to stay the night. You’re still really weak.” Harry didn’t know where this was coming from; he had no idea how he was going to hide Draco from the rest of his dorm! And there was NO WAY anyone else could find out about this. Everyone would laugh SO HARD if they knew he was being kind to Malfoy.

All that was going on in Harry’s head, but Draco could only think of one thing. “You called me Draco…” he said softly and his facial muscles relaxed into a rare smile. 

Harry stiffened instantly, not willing to give into the other boy. “Yes, I did,” he snapped, “I obviously can’t think for myself at the moment.”

Draco glared, but settled back onto Harry’s pillows. “Okay, fine. I’ll stay. I know you want me to.” Harry blushed. “But… wait a minute. Who else knows about this… about, _me?_ Who else did you tell, Potter? You couldn’t have done all this by yourself!”

Harry cruelly prolonged his answering of the blonde’s question, enjoying the power he had over the other boy. He always loved seeing Malfoy squirm. “You have no faith in me, Malfoy,” Harry said, smirking. “I’ll admit I had SOME help, but I did manage to get you up here without anyone noticing.” 

Draco blushed at the thought of Harry carrying him, but quickly covered it up by yelling. “WHO DID YOU TELL?!” 

Harry scowled. “Just Hermione. I made her swear not to tell anyone though. Honestly, I don’t hate you THAT much.”

“Ouch, Potter, that hurt,” Draco said, only half joking. He didn’t appreciate the harsh words. 

Harry merely shook his head, smiling slightly. “Shut up you prick. Look, I’m going to go down to The Great Hall. It’ll be dinnertime by now. Do you want me to get you anything? You must be hungry.”

Draco noticed his stomach growl. “Yeah, starving. Thanks,” he said genuinely, looking Harry in the eye. He saw Harry’s expression soften, but when Harry realized this, he quickly stiffened again. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, going back out the door.

** [End Of Chapter Four] **

[//]

(A/N): Sorry for the shortness. This and the next one was originally one chapter, but I decided to cut it off. See, I re-wrote chapters four and five coz they were too sappy and cheesy and unrealistic. You wouldn’t believe how much I changed the original version of this. If you think this is cheesy… well, lets just say the original was MUCH worse (again, I am such a sap when it comes to this pairing).

**[XOXO Princesspepper OXOX]**


	5. Dreams Fulfilled, Fears Instilled

Title: Save Me From The Dark

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: I think I can get away with R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (suggestion of Ron/Hermione, but, of course, that is not important).

WARNINGS: Sexual content (later), adult language, self-harm (cutting, more specifically), kinda dark, and some Ron-bashing in later chapters. 

(A/N): The conflict shall become more apparent in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

[//]

** [Chapter Five: Dreams Fulfilled, Fears Instilled) **

When Harry got into the Hall, Hermione saw him come in and caught his eye. She quickly made an excuse to get up and briskly walked towards the door, taking Harry’s arm and dragging him back out.

“So, how’d it go? You two shag yet?”

“HERMIONE!” Harry yelled, scandalized. “What the hell? What makes you so interested?”

Hermione smiled wickedly. “Oh nothing. I’ll take that as a no, then?” 

“YES, YOU SHOULD BLOODY WELL TAKE THAT AS A NO!” Harry screamed. But Hermione ignored his outburst.

“Well, did you at least confess your love for each other? THEN you can go off and shag!” she said cheerily, clapping her hands together.

“No! He’s still a prick. I’m not about to go all mushy on him.”

“Wait…” Hermione said, eyeing Harry. “Are you telling me that you are treating him the SAME as you treated him in Potions? Come on, are you sure you like him? I mean, you know he likes you, what’s stopping you from telling him?”

Harry clenched his teeth angrily. “I’m. Not. Giving. In. To. Him. That. Would. Mean. That. I. Am. WEAK.”

Hermione shook her head, frustrated. “Boys…” she mumbled, before raising her eyes to Harry’s. “Do you realize how foolish you are being?” she hissed. “Draco has a problem. People who cut themselves are very emotionally unstable. YOU of all people should know.” Hermione felt bad bringing up Harry’s past problem, but felt it necessary to get her point across. “Harry, he likes you. If you verbally abuse him, he’s going to hate himself. You’ve got to be kind, and soothing! Not vulgar and harsh!” 

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled. “Fine, I’ll be NICE.” He winced as he said that. His pride tended to get in the way of all his other emotions frequently. “But don’t expect me to get all mushy! I’m not READY for that yet.” 

Hermione nodded in an understanding fashion. “I know how you’re feeling. The two of you have been rivals for years; it’s not exactly easy to forget all that and suddenly become romantically involved.”

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Harry said, making a move to go back into The Great Hall. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to bring his majesty some food.” 

Once Harry turned his back on her, Hermione smiled to herself with satisfaction. “I always knew they had a thing for each other,” she whispered, “and now it’s finally happening. GO ME!”

[//]

When Harry arrived back at the room, he found Draco staring at the wall with a bored expression on his face. “Finally!” he exclaimed when Harry walked in. “I could’ve gone to the moon and back in the time that took!”

“Shut up, Malfoy. You’re lucky I’m being so nice to you,” Harry winced. He couldn’t help but be mean; it was automatic! He sighed, putting the food down on the bedside table. “Look,” he muttered, not meeting Draco’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ve been acting like a complete jerk. I don’t want to hate you anymore, I’m so sick of it.” he said, chancing a glance at Draco’s face.

His lips were slightly parted and his eyebrows rose in surprise. “That’s very nice of you, Potter, but I don’t need sympathy from you,” he spat finally, once the initial shock wore off. 

“Oh COME ON! Must your fucking pride get in the way of everything?!” 

“Of course,” Draco sniffed, rolling his eyes, “yours does too! You’re one to talk!” 

Harry rolled his eyes right back at Draco. “You’re impossible!” he cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

Draco smirked. “I’d say that means I win.” 

“Why is everything a contest with you?” Harry said, sounding defeated. 

“Because, Potter, I’m a Malfoy. We always have to be the best,” Draco said resentfully, in almost a mocking sort of tone. 

Harry sighed yet again. “Just eat. Come on, I’ll bet you’re really hungry.”

Draco nodded. “Gimme the food.” 

“Pfft, why should I?” 

This was going to be a looong day.

[//]

The two spent the rest of the night in Harry’s dorm, trying their best to have civil conversation. Suddenly, Draco remembered that other people sleep in the same room.

“How are you going to hide me from the Weasel and all your other friends?” he said suddenly, scared that they would walk in at any moment. 

Harry paused thoughtfully. “I’ll hide you under my Invisibility Cloak,” he said decidedly, getting out of the chair he was sitting in to find it. 

When he did, he placed it on the bed next to Draco, and sat there, close to it. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, both avoiding the eyes of the other. Finally, Draco broke the silence. “I’m sick of hating you, too,” he said quietly, looking at Harry through the corner of his eye. 

Harry brightened considerably at that. Then, he snorted, “Well, I know you don’t hate me anymore. That much became apparent in the bathroom…” Draco scowled. 

“So you do remember?” he said, blushing. 

“Of course, you prick.” 

Draco scowled but said nothing. “I’m trying to apologize here!” he said finally. “Must your ruin everything?” 

Harry sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry.” 

Draco nodded in approval. “About time, too.”

“Yeah, well I’d rather not have someone who’s mad at me sleep in my bed.”

Draco blushed at the prospect. “You’re not going to make me sleep on the floor?”

“Of course not,” Harry chuckled, “you’re not feeling well. And besides, someone might tread on you in the middle of the night. 

Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Draco’s face at the idea of being stepped on while he was asleep. 

Suddenly, Harry stopped laughing because he had heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He shushed Draco, who gave Harry a questioning look and opened his mouth as if to ask Harry about his actions, since he hadn’t heard the foot falls, but he started to hear them and fell silent, a panicked look on his face. 

“What are you going to do?” he mouthed.

Harry bolted off the bed to the floor where he had dropped the invisibility cloak, very inconveniently across the room from where Draco lay. The voices from the stairs got louder and Harry made them out as Ron’s and Dean’s. Panicking, Harry made a run for his bed, but tripped over the carpet and came crashing to the floor, still holding the cloak.

Closer and closer the voices got until Harry was sure they were already in the room. Harry jumped to his feet and threw the cloak over Draco just before Ron entered the room. 

Ron gave Harry a very odd look, taking in his flustered features. “Didn’t interrupt anything, did we?” Ron asked suspiciously. 

“Uh, no, not at all,” Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. Harry watched as Ron’s eyes traveled from Harry’s strange appearance to the messed up state of the sheets on Harry’s bed (for Draco was still sitting there, making a dent).

“Whatever you say mate,” Ron said, with one eyebrow raised. Slowly, him and Dean walked over to their own beds and began to get undressed for bed. Harry did the same, turning his back to his bed, knowing Draco would be watching him. Harry heard Draco made a distinct pissed-off sound, which made Ron’s head whip around. 

“What was that? Was that you Harry?” Ron said, sounding suspicious again.

“Er, yes,” Harry said nervously, “I, uh, can’t find clean pants…” and at that Harry pretended to rummage through his trunk and pulled out his pajama bottoms. “Ah, here they are!” Harry mumbled, sounding quite unconvincing. Ron finally turned back around and Harry shot Draco’s general direction a death look. 

Finally, the other two boys in his dorm arrived and they were all ready to go to sleep. Harry quickly said goodnight, sat on his bed where Draco wasn’t, and yanked his hangings shut. Making sure that they were fully closed and him and Draco were completely blocked from view, he cast a silencing charm on the bed and yanked the invisibility cloak off Draco.

“ _Finally!_ ” Draco exclaimed, sounding relieved. “I was about to suffocate under that thing!”

Harry chuckled. “Well then Malfoy, we best be getting to sleep, you need your rest.” 

Draco mumbled something that Harry couldn’t hear. “What was that?” he asked, looking at the other teen.

“I said, you can call me Draco… I’m being disowned,” Draco blushed. Harry smiled at his display of emotion. 

He then raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?” Draco nodded. “Very well then. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Draco said bitterly, but he didn’t elaborate, so Harry let it go.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments, their stares interlocking. The feeling Harry had had earlier that day returned to him, and he remembered why it was he liked Draco in the first place. But, Harry quickly broke the gaze once he realized what was happening. He couldn’t let Draco know what he was thinking. Just yet.

“Er… goodnight, then.” Harry said awkwardly, eyes downcast.

“Goodnight,” Draco echoed, moving over to the opposite side of the bed, as far away from Harry as he could get.

Harry did the same, so they were both facing outwards, their backs to one another. Harry was very thankful his bed was as big as it was; otherwise, they would have to be touching, and Harry was mortified at the mere thought. He was afraid he might enjoy it too much. If you know what I mean. 

Harry fidgeted a little, trying to get into a comfortable position. _‘Great,’_ he thought, _‘mere hours after I discover I have feelings for someone I’m supposed to hate, he ends up sleeping in my bed. How long can I last?’_

It wasn’t too long before the two of them fell asleep, forgetting where they were

_Draco was in a dark room. All he could see were two little pinpricks of light about three yards away from him. They could only be eyes. Draco was terrified. He did not want to know whom those eyes belonged to. But he knew he was going to find out. The pinpricks got bigger and bigger as their owner strode up to Draco. Suddenly, the lights flashed on and with a gasp of terror, Draco realized who it was in front of him._

_“Master!” he tried to gasp, but he had a large wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth, keeping him from talking. Terrified still, Draco made to move, only to discover his arms and legs were bound together. All he could do was struggle against his restraints._

_The Dark Lord neared him still until he was no more than two inches away from Draco’s face. Draco breathed in the sour smell of his master, choking, but since his mouth was occupied, he had to breathe in the smell through his nose._

_“Draco Malfoy,” Voldemort hissed, “I’m sure you will be very useful, if you are wise enough to cooperate with me.”_

_Apparently, Voldemort read the confused look in Draco’s eye, for he said, “Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about? Well my dear boy, I will just have to inform you.” And with that, Voldemort yanked out his wand, and pointed it squarely between Draco’s eyes. “You must bring your precious Harry Potter to me, so I can deal with him, unless you wish to end up like his parents.”_

_And with that and a blood curdling cackle, Voldemort disapparated..._

And Draco woke up screaming.

[//]

Harry awoke suddenly. He instantly realized that it was screaming that brought him from his slumber. He had no idea who it could have been; he was still groggy from sleep. But then it hit him—it was Draco!

Harry sat upright and crawled over to him. He grasped the other boy’s shoulders firmly and shook them, until Draco opened his eyes. 

“Wassamatter?” Harry mumbled groggily.

Draco was shaking, looking up into Harry’s emerald orbs. “N—nightmare,” he stammered, shivering. 

Harry frowned, confused. He was still half asleep, and it was taking twice the time as it normally did for things to register in his brain. “Oh,” he said after a moment. “D’ya wanna tell me what happened?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled. 

Draco was still shivering, and Harry looked at him with unmistakable concern. “You cold?” he said. 

“Y—yes… but mostly just scared.” 

Harry frowned. “That’s not good.” He got closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. “It was just a dream, it’ll be okay,” he whispered in Draco’s ear. 

Draco felt shivers run up and down his spine. He was enjoying this a little too much. When Harry pulled away, Draco immediately started shivering again. “Do you need anything?” Harry asked, starting to get off the bed. 

“No, don’t go,” Draco murmured, grabbing his arm. Harry was slightly thrown off balance by this, and found his chest pressed up close to Draco’s, their faces mere inches apart. Yet another staring contest started.

Harry didn’t know why this kept happening, but he guessed he just found Draco’s eyes fascinating. Draco must have felt the same about him, for his gaze was just as strong and mesmerized. 

Later, Harry would insist that what happened next was merely a result of the delirium induced by his sleepy state. However, we know better, don’t we? 

Neither boy seemed to be able to control was he was doing. It sort of just happened. As they drew nearer and nearer, Draco slowly lifting his head off the pillow and Harry leaning in downwards, they each felt a sense of security. This was right.

Harry lazily closed his eyes as his lips met Draco’s. It wasn’t anything too intense; just the brushing of his lips against Draco’s, but Harry couldn’t deny how amazing it made him feel. The velvety feeling of Draco’s lips melting against his own—it almost drove him mad with pleasure. He felt Draco run his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip experimentally, and Harry let out a low moan. Draco shuddered from the sound, and started moving his lips more hungrily. 

Harry complied, but it wasn’t too long before he needed to come up for air. When they broke apart, Harry still had the same lazy smile on his face, but Draco was grinning far more broadly. All of a sudden, Harry’s eyes seemed to un-cloud. 

“What… did I… just do…?” he stammered.

Draco looked at him fearfully. “Oh come on, you’re not about to tell me you didn’t mean to do that.”

Harry shuddered. He _hadn’t_ meant to do that. But now that it had been done… he supposed he didn’t regret it. 

“No, I did mean to. Look, just forget that happened,” he said severely.

“Why?!” Draco said, stunned.

“Because… Merlin, I’m not ready for this…” Harry muttered. 

“Fine,” Draco whispered, going back to the other side of the bed. He jumped in surprise when he felt Harry’s arms encircle his waist. 

“What was that for?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Harry. 

“So you won’t be scared anymore,” he whispered back. Draco eventually relaxed into Harry’s embrace, and the two fell asleep like that.

Draco didn’t have any more nightmares.

** [End of Chapter Five) **

(A/N): ^.^ First kisses are CUUUTE! I’m so, so sorry if that didn’t make much sense, but I just re-wrote this whole chapter and the last one. I thought the original version was WAY too sappy. It was unrealistic; in the original, they just accepted each other without any bickering. Let me know what you thought!

**[XOXO Princesspepper OXOX]**


End file.
